Old witch, New witch, Three witches, Four witches
by Freewriter77
Summary: The Charmed ones find a girl who is half demon and half white-lighter. The sisters find out a great surprise, the girl's father is Leo. Please read and reveiw. Prue comes to play.
1. Charmed

Disclaimer: If you have heard of the characters or ideas they are not mine. Author's note: This is my first work. I have never been a great writer, but I love making things up.  
  
Old witch, New witch, Three witches, Four witches The Charmed Ones discover a young girl with magic powers, but they're fading. The only way to restore her powers fully is to find her father and they want to help her, but the problem is she's half demon. Now with her demonic sisters after her, the Charmed Ones face a dilemma and an old relative.  
  
In a club called P3, owner Piper Halliwell was scurrying around trying to fill up a space in her music performance.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to put on some radio music," sighed Piper as she turned to her to sisters.  
  
"It's alright, band or no band the club is still hot," replied Paige Matthews, the redhead and youngest of the trio.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not as exciting as having a great band here," retorted Phoebe Halliwell, the middle child, "then again having to fight demons all the time doesn't exactly free up your schedule."  
  
"It's a small spot, but it just doesn't feel right to play radio for a short time then go to the next act," said Piper.  
  
"Well, you could let me sing," cut in a small voice. When the three sisters turned to see the source, all they found was a small girl who looked to be about sixteen years old.  
  
"I know I'm under age, but I really need the money," the girl said quickly.  
  
"Don't we all need it," muttered Paige. Phoebe nudged her silent.  
  
"Listen, I need the money because of family reasons. I'm trying to locate my father. So, please, even if it's only for five minutes," begged the girl. All three were silent until Piper spoke up.  
  
"Sure, Leo will take you back to get ready. LEO!" called Piper. A tall well-built blonde came from the back. "Will you take her to get ready, please?" The man took a look at the youngster before him.  
  
"Uh, Piper. She doesn't look the right age. Are you sure about this?" asked Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband and the three's white-lighter (guardian angel).  
  
"No, I'm not exactly sure, but it's only an eight minute spot," Piper said. With that Leo took the girl to the back.  
  
"You know, I feel sympathy for her and her search for her father, but something about her doesn't feel right," stated Paige.  
  
"Well, she's lucky tonight. Because it's tip night and whatever she earns she gets so I don't lose any money of my own," answered Piper. Then they all turned to watch the young girl sing. She sat upon a stool, adjusted the microphone and placed an instrument that looked like a small harp on her lap. As she began to sing and play, her voice came to be a beautiful and pure sound.  
  
"Wow. She is so talented," remarked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, but listen to her song, it doesn't really have lyrics or a theme for that matter," pointed Paige. As Paige said this, Piper looked around to see how the people were tipping. What she saw was surprising. She saw a lot of money going into the tip bucket. But the money was coming from the men. When she was just about to mention this to her sisters, she saw Leo standing in front of the stage and reach to his pocket and empty it.  
  
"Hey, what does he think he's doing? This is supposed to be a tip not a paycheck!" Piper commented. Piper was not the only woman in the club having money problems, but all the women who had brought dates that night, were confused at the sight of the men giving away all their money. When the girl stopped singing, Leo came back to the sisters.  
  
"Man, wasn't she just great?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes, she had a good voice, but why did you give her all of your money!?!" exclaimed Piper.  
  
"I don't know. It was her song I guess. She sang about her problems and how badly she needed the money, so I gave it to her." Leo replied.  
  
"Her song didn't have any theme or lyrics. So, how could she give any message?" retorted Paige.  
  
"Well, I'm going to find out how she got so much money from her song," remarked Piper. She, Leo and her sisters then left for the back room. *****************************************************************  
  
The young girl placed her harp or lyre, back into the case. A worker came from the front of the stage and handed her the tip bucket. The worker asked her if she wanted a drink or anything. She said no then let out a small sweet note. The worker turned around and walked out to the main floor with a very blank look.  
  
I better get out of here before the Ladies find me, thought the girl. And that would not be good. She left through the back way and started through the alley towards the front. I don't understand, that worker didn't try to bow or worship me or anything. That means my voice is getting weaker. But why? I know I have to find my father before my full powers are revealed, but why are they getting weaker. I just don't understand.  
  
A shift in the air made the girl look up. There in front of her were three women, each wearing a colored toga type dress and their hair in many braids. The girl wasn't really surprised to see them.  
  
"So, sisters, you've figured how to take on the human form," said the girl, "it took me a shorter amount of time to learn how to switch forms."  
  
"That's because you're half of these beings, you half-breed," muttered the woman in a green colored dress.  
  
"Quiet, Arsena! We are here to persuade Celestial into coming with us; not scare her away," snapped the lady in red, then she turned to the girl, "now, my dear Celestial, you know why we are here, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I'm not going with you," replied Celestial, "I'll find my father and get by with my singing."  
  
"Ooooh, Selena! She doesn't know," whispered the last woman, who was clad in a blue robe.  
  
"Know what?" Celestial asked.  
  
"You're right, Aura, she doesn't know," commented Selena, "and, I think you ought to know, Celestial."  
  
"Well, tell me. If you're hiding it from me then I know it's important," retorted Celestial. Selena smiled and began to speak.  
  
"You know that in order for your powers to become whole, you need to find your father. That is the curse your mother placed on you," Selena said.  
  
"No, it's a blessing. It keeps me from becoming one of you," barked Celestial.  
  
"Yes, but we were in the club when you were singing. We noticed that none of the men fought to get to you or bow. So, it confirmed what we have just learned ourselves; your powers are getting weaker. You have until the time you were born upon your birthday, and then your powers will be shattered. You will become a mortal; you won't even become a witch."  
  
"And let me guess, you also know a way to avoid this," Celestial replied sarcastically.  
  
"Actually we do. You have to make a claim, a claim saying what you want your powers to be revealed as. The downside, well for you, is in order for you to claim for your witch powers: you must find your father. But you can make your claim to us now," responded Selena.  
  
"Never will I claim to you, never. I will find my father and become free of you and your kind," Celestial replied angrily. Just as she turned around to walk away, a small lightning bolt struck at her feet.  
  
"You twit! We are offering a chance of a lifetime, TAKE IT!" shouted Arsena.  
  
"Please, Celestial, join us," coaxed Selena.  
  
"No," Celestial said shortly.  
  
"Fine, sleep on it. We'll be back. But for now let's see how much your powers have diminished," Arsena said cruelly. Arsena lifted her hand and sent bolt after bolt upon the girl as the other two just stood and watched. *****************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. Keep reading and please comment. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: If you have heard of the characters or ideas they are not mine. Author's note: This is my first work. I have never been a great writer, but I love making things up.  
  
Old witch, New witch, Three witches, Four witches Chapter 2  
  
The three sisters and Leo hurried to the back. Piper bumped into Sean, the stage worker for the night, he looked very lost and confused.  
  
"Sean, where did the girl go?" Piper asked quickly.  
  
"Umm.what girl?" Sean said confused.  
  
"The girl that just sang. She was small and was about sixteen and." Piper was cut off because she heard noises in the back alley. She left Sean and went out the back door. When she, her sisters and Leo arrived what they saw was quite shocking. They saw the girl, but she was with three women in toga type dresses. The problem with the set was that, the girl was either dodging or throwing blue energy balls at the attack, which was a woman in a green robe throwing lightning bolts. Piper gasped. The woman stopped shooting lightning and turned around with her companions.  
  
"Ooooh, company and a man," said the woman in a blue dress.  
  
"Leo, I think you better get out of here," Paige said quickly. Just as he was going to orb out, the woman let out a pleasant melody.  
  
"NO!" shouted the girl and she let out a dreadful note. Leo seemed to hear the second note first and what happened next surprised the three witches: Leo was forced to orb out.  
  
"Leo.Leo." whispered Piper. Only once had she seen Leo be forced to orb, and it was not a nice experience.  
  
"Your white-lighter is safe, but he will not answer your call until." the girl started to say before she was cut off by an angry voice.  
  
"You dare challenge me, you.you." sneered the woman clad in green, "I'll show you!" She turned to the three witches, held her hands in front of her and began to build up lightning to hurl at them.  
  
"Uh, Piper this would be a great time to freeze or blow them up," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"Yes, before we get fried," remarked Paige.  
  
"I can't. They're immune to our powers," Piper put in as she flicked her hands at the women.  
  
"I'm sorry, witches, but our kind aren't affected by your human powers," the woman in red. Then the green dressed woman let lose the gathered lightning.  
  
"NO!" the girl shouted again. She then seemed to disappear and reappear in front of the witches. When the lightning hit, it didn't hit the girl protecting the sisters, but it hit a blue force field. Her force field wavered, but held firm.  
  
"Very well done, Celestial. But." the woman in red began, then she threw her own lightning bolt against the weak shield. It hit with deadly accuracy, the shield held for a little while then shattered sending the bolt in a wide arc. "You see, your powers are beginning to fail even more. We'll be back for you, my dear. Come Arsena, Aura, we fly." In a flash of light, the women sprouted wings from their backs and took off to the night.  
  
"Alright. What was that?" questioned Paige.  
  
"Forget them for now. Where's Leo?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Yes, where is he? I think its time you explain yourself, missy," Phoebe said sternly.  
  
"Yes, it is time. As for your white-lighter, he will come if only I call. What is his name?" the girl asked.  
  
"His name is Leo. And why can only you call him? You're not even one of his charges," inquired Piper.  
  
"I will get there," replied the girl, "Leo!" Leo orbed in kneeling before the girl.  
  
"Leo, good you're ok.what are you doing?" asked Piper. But Leo didn't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you."  
  
"He is under my spell. He won't respond to anything you say, he will only listen to me," the girl said. She turned to Leo and gave out a low tone. Leo blinked and sat down hard.  
  
"What." Leo started. He looked at the three sisters then at the girl before him. "Who are you? And what happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry I had to place a binding on you, but if I didn't then Arsena would've controlled you," answered the girl.  
  
"Why would she have control? She was just singing," Piper pointed out.  
  
"I can explain later. We need to get somewhere else before any other demons find us," the girl said shortly.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Do you have anywhere in mind? No.then you will come with us. Piper, can you leave the club in your assistant manger's hands tonight?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Sure," Piper answered. The Charmed Ones helped Leo up and led the way to the car. Once in the car, Piper broke the silence.  
  
"What's your name by the way?"  
  
"My name is Celestial," the girl answered.  
  
"An odd name," Paige put in.  
  
"My mother loved the stars. She told me that my father had a 'future among the stars'," Celestial replied. Hearing this, Leo stiffened and asked.  
  
"Who was your mother?"  
  
"Her name was Ceria." *****************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it. Chapter Three will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: If you heard of any of the characters and ideas, they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the carload arrived at a pink and cream-colored house, everyone piled into the living room. A tall dark man was sitting on the couch with paper work and a baby crib next to him.  
  
"Hey. How was the club tonight?" Inspector Darryl asked.  
  
"Oh, it was great. We fought demons, and now have a new innocent. Does that explain it?" Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Hush Paige, Darryl thank you so much for watching Wyatt tonight. We'll see you soon. Bye," Piper said quickly then added, "Phoebe get the Book of Shadows, Paige, please check on Wyatt, and Leo." when Piper realized Leo wasn't paying attention to her she stopped. Leo instead was concentrating on Celestial.  
  
"Celestial, when did your mother meet your father?" he asked.  
  
"Um.I think I was told that my father was a soldier, he met my mother the night before he was shipped out," Celestial said uncertain.  
  
"You said her name was Ceria, did she have a last name?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo, why the interrogation?" Piper asked. When Leo didn't answer, Piper spoke again, "May I speak to you, please." Leo got up and followed Piper to the kitchen. Just then Phoebe came back downstairs with a large, leather bound book and Paige came over with Wyatt in her hands. Phoebe set the book down and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"Is that your son?" Celestial asked Paige.  
  
"What.oh, no. Wyatt Matthew is Piper and Leo's son. One name after his dad and one after me, Matthews. So, why were those women after you? And why did you say that they could have controlled Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because they are what you call sirens," Celestial sighed.  
  
"Here, sirens," Phoebe declared and began to read.  
  
'Sirens are half-woman and half-bird demons. They have several different powers: control over lightning and fog, ability of great speed, and control over males with their voices. There is a hierarchy of sirens, novice mistress, and Harpe Lady. The Harpe Ladies are the original sirens, they have the power to switch forms, they are immortal unless they are slain by a 'Charmed' spell or they go unaffected by any other mortal power.'  
  
"That explains why Piper's power didn't work," Paige pointed out, "and the only way to vanquish them is by a Power of 3 spell."  
  
"They have power of lightning and fog.why.I thought you couldn't mess with nature," Phoebe thought aloud.  
  
"The Harpe Ladies are the original sirens meaning they are the daughters of a Greek god, I don't know which one though, but that grants them the command over nature," answered Celestial, "so, with the power over fog and lightning, the sirens create a storm and sing sailors to their death over rocky waters. There are four of them, Serena, their leader, Arsena and Aura, they were the other two you saw."  
  
"Okay, you named three of them, and why do the Harpe Ladies want you?" Paige inquired.  
  
"Because my mother was the fourth Lady."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Piper tapped her foot on the floor in the kitchen as she waited for Leo explanation.  
  
"I'm." he started, but was cut off by Piper.  
  
"Why did you ask her so many personal questions? Especially about her mother! You know how we are when we talk about the people who died in our family," Piper snapped and she would have gone on if Leo didn't stop her.  
  
"Piper, listen, I know who her father is. Me." Piper just stood in silence. "Piper, I know this is a shock, but believe me. It was the night before I got shipped out, I met her. I was under Ceria's spell. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't understand. How could you be her father? She had white- lighter powers, like Wyatt. You weren't a white-lighter yet, you didn't even die yet."  
  
"When the Elders make someone into a white-lighter, they concentrate on who and what that person was. The downfall is it goes right down to the DNA. Celestial, being conceived, also had my DNA when I was made a white- lighter. So, she took on white-lighter powers like Paige and Wyatt."  
  
"How can you be sure that this girl is your daughter?"  
  
"She said her mother told her that her father had a 'future among the stars'. That's the phrase the Elders tell any new white-lighter before they start their work."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"To be honest, I forgot."  
  
"You forgot.anyways it doesn't matter. The fact is you need to tell me things like this more and you have a daughter that is looking for you. Now go and tell her who her father is."  
  
"Thank you, Piper, so much," Leo was so happy and he would have kept praising her, but they heard yelling and screaming coming from the living room. When the two left the kitchen, they did not notice someone peering through the window.  
  
***************************************************************** 


	4. Taken away

Disclaimer: If you heard of these character or ideas, they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Both Paige and Phoebe stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at Celestial. Phoebe broke the silence first.  
  
"Your mother.how."  
  
"My mother was the fourth Lady meaning she was a god-born child. She lived for several centuries, but when the other Ladies found about my father and I, they killed her. They say that love for a subject, a man, was really something a low level person would do," Celestial answered.  
  
"You said and the Book said that sirens are immortal, exactly how old are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"I am 16 years old. I was actually born four centuries, but my mother put in some kind of parallel dimension. It kept me from growing to the age I should be. And in the year of 1987, I was brought out by the Ladies," answered Celestial.  
  
"Why that year?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Because it took them that long the figure out how to open the portal to the dimension. And if you don't mind, we need to hurry and find my father before 11:30 tonight, if I want my powers to stay."  
  
"Why that time and tonight?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
"My powers.you could say expire on my 16th birthday tonight, 11:30 was just when I was born, and right now its 9:30."  
  
"Well then, we have a lot to tell Piper and Leo now. Let's go to the kitchen," Phoebe suggested and helped Celestial up from the couch. When Phoebe grabbed her hand, she was thrown into a premonition: it showed Paige and herself held behind a force field, Celestial tied to a wall, Piper being held by the Ladies, and Leo chained to the floor. Everyone was either struggling or screaming. Then one of the sirens shot Leo with a dark-lighter arrow. Phoebe gasped when she came out of her vision.  
  
"What.Phoebe, what did you see?" Paige asked worried.  
  
"We need to find Piper and Leo fast," Phoebe said. All of the sudden smoke began to filter from the air vents, "what's going on?" When the smog cleared, standing in front of the three were two of the Harpe Ladies.  
  
"Oh no," Celestial muttered.  
  
"My dear, Celestial, we have come for you," Selena said.  
  
"Why do you keep trying, when you know I'm not going to go with you?" Celestial asked. Then out of nowhere, a third siren, Arsena, appeared. She leaned over to Selena and whispered something in her ear. Evidently it upset Serena because she scowled and turned back to the girl and the two witches protecting her.  
  
"You will come with us now, Celestial!" Serena then threw lightning at them to separate the group. Her shot sent Phoebe and Paige into the wall. Celestial tried to defend herself, but she failed. Arsena and Aura loomed over her and grabbed her right as Piper and Leo came from the kitchen.  
  
"NO!" Leo yelled. Piper tried to freeze them or blow anything around them up. Nothing fazed the Ladies.  
  
"She's ours now, don't worry we'll take care of her," sneered Arsena, trying to keep a good grip on the girl, who was kicking and struggling. With that, the sirens vanished.  
  
"Leo, I know this is hard, but you still have charges here. Paige and Phoebe need you," Piper said gently, but firmly.  
  
"Yes, I know," Leo, answered. He hurried over to the two sisters and held his hands over them; a pale yellow glow came from his hands and healed the two from any injuries. A couple seconds later both sat up groaning.  
  
"Oh, sometimes I hate the consequences of protecting someone," Paige said while rubbing her head. Phoebe looked as if she agreed. Phoebe looked around and saw that the sirens were gone. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Leo.  
  
"Come on, get up. We have to find her, we have to." Leo started. Phoebe grabbed his arm and said.  
  
"Leo, if we go, you'll be killed. I'm sorry. I had a premonition right before they appeared." She explained to Leo, Piper and Paige what she had seen.  
  
"No, we have to find." Leo said again.  
  
"Did you not get it? If we go, you'll be killed. There has to be another." Paige tried to explain again.  
  
"No, you didn't get it. We have to find her.I have to tell her." he started and faded. Both Paige and Phoebe looked at him and waited for him to continue. Piper just stood with her head down, this was Leo's thing to face. "Celestial is my daughter. That's why we have to find her. I have to tell her that. I'm sorry we didn't get to tell you in time, but we need to go know if we are to find her. Phoebe, from your premonition can you remember where this place was.good. Let's go, I'll explain everything in the car."  
  
Piper felt really bad about everything that was happening: first, there is Celestial losing powers, then Leo finding his long-lost daughter, and then having her taken away from him before she even knows. Piper felt a little frustrated that Leo never told her about any other girl in his life, but then she felt a light touch on her shoulder as if someone was comforting her. She turned to look and expected to find Leo or one of her sisters, but found no one there. She looked around again, and decided that either her mother or grandmother came to help her; little did she know her guess was close, but still amiss.  
  
***************************************************************** 


	5. The Choice

Disclaimer: If you heard of these character or ideas, they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Across town in a small warehouse, Celestial was being held against a wall by Aura while being chained by Arsena.  
  
"Had you come with us the first time we asked, this would have been easier," Arsena said matter-a-factly.  
  
"And become one of you willingly? Ha! I would rather be a mortal forever than one of you," Celestial snapped back.  
  
"Hush, both of you. Selena is trying summon someone," Aura said seriously. Celestial looked over to Selena. Seeing her trying to scry and singing a soft medley. Then it hit Celestial, the Ladies knew who her father was and Serena was trying to locate him, bring him to the warehouse then use him against her. But why was she scrying for him? Surely one couldn't find a white-lighter without one of their charges. All Celestial could do with her hands chained above her head and to the wall, was hang her head and wait. A few moments later, a new comer appeared. Celestial glanced up and saw a dark-lighter kneeling before Selena.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly. Place your crossbow and arrows on the ground and you may leave," Selena said with no emotion. The dark- lighter did as he was bid and stood to leave. Celestial feeling that whatever was going on must stop, she then let out a small sound and the dark-lighter blinked and looked around confused with his surroundings. Arsena hissed at the captive girl and fired a lightning bolt at the dark- lighter, who disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before he was struck. Selena bent down to pick up the crossbow and arrows. Although being half- siren, Celestial knew that her white-lighter half was not immune to the poison on the arrows, and, she started to struggle once more.  
  
"Be still. These are not for you," Selena scolded, "they are for someone else, I think you know who."  
  
"No.no, you can't." Celestial whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. But had you come with us the first time, this wouldn't have happened. I can't risk you knowing who your father is until you have made the claim to our side," Selena continued. Celestial looked at each of the Ladies and knew there was nothing she could do. Arsena smiled at her captive with an "I told you so" look. Then all three disappeared from the warehouse.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A small black SUV shot through the dark streets swerving left and right to pass the 'too slow cars'.  
  
"Whoa, Paige! If we are to save the girl, we have to be alive first," Piper said. Paige murmured her apology. Phoebe, who was sitting up front with Paige, never took her eyes off the road and spoke to Leo.  
  
"I don't quite understand. Why do the Harpe Ladies have to have Celestial?"  
  
"The Ladies are like you three. Their powers are weakened when one of them is taken away. Celestial is the only one with the blood of an original siren," Leo answered.  
  
"But aren't sirens demons? Why did Ceria place the curse or blessing on her daughter if she was to be her heir?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"I think it was because Ceria didn't have as cold of a heart as her sisters. She."  
  
"Turn left.Here! Oh, sorry," Phoebe cut in.  
  
"She was her father's favorite, that's what she told me. I guess she was just different. Oh hey, Phoebe, are we close yet?" Leo wondered.  
  
"Yeah, in fact. Paige, stop here. This is where my premonition took place," Phoebe responded. When the car stopped, all got out and started toward to the door. Paige was the first to peer in.  
  
"I see her. But I don't see any others. Is that good or bad?" Paige commented.  
  
"It may be both," Piper added, "Let's see. Phoebe, you have the spell.good. Paige, Leo, be ready to orb us out if anything should happen." Piper was all of the sudden nervous. She let out a sigh just as she felt a hand touch her shoulder again. "Thanks Leo, but I'm fine."  
  
"What are you talking about, Piper?" Leo asked. Piper turned to see that Leo was not the person who tried to reassure her. She looked around and saw that neither Paige nor Phoebe could have either. The group went in with Piper last with a very confused look.  
  
In the warehouse, Leo immediately went to Celestial, who was now alert that someone had come in.  
  
"NO!" she shouted, "No, it's a." That was as far as she got before everything happened at once. The three witches were thrown against the far wall and a sheer gold field appeared before them, trapping them in the corner. Leo was caught in a mid-orb when Arsena and Aura grabbed him and chained him to the floor.  
  
"See how easy that was, my sisters. No, don't try to break you way out of that force field, Charmed Ones, for it won't break unless we tell it to and the best thing is: it's sound-proof. As for you white-lighter, with those special chains, you can't orb out of here and the same thing goes for you: those chains make you 'speechless'. Now you see how serious we are, Celestial. Will you make your claim now?" Selena reasoned. When Celestial made no sound what sound, Selena nodded to Arsena and Aura. They then moved towards the corner with the three captive sisters. Without warning Arsena reached in and pulled out Piper. Between the two sirens, Piper was bound and gagged, then brought over to Selena. By now Paige, Phoebe and Leo were shouting something, but because of Selena's spells, Celestial couldn't make out what they were saying. Celestial looked to Selena and spoke.  
  
"Leave them be, Selena. They shouldn't be in this. Let them go."  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have the advantage over you and I intend to keep it," Selena replied. She then reached into her belt and pulled out a small vial, " this, my darling, is a potion that I have created. It, once entered into the body, can change the being into a siren and the only way to stop the change is say claim: and as one can plainly see, she can't talk." She turned to her own two sisters with Piper in between. "I really don't want to do this. But you have waited to long." Selena took out a small dagger and dipped it into the vial. As she was about to pierce Piper with it, Celestial spoke up loud and clear.  
  
"Let her alone. She has a son and a husband. I know what it's like to have no parents; I won't let you take away his. I will make the claim."  
  
***************************************************************** 


	6. Mother and Sister

Disclaimer: If you heard of these character or ideas, they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Everyone throughout the room stood still. Only the Ladies seem to find something good form Celestial's last statement.  
  
"Well then, you finally see it our way. Make your claim, girl!" Arsena said cruelly. Celestial looked around the room for any last minute escapes, there was none. Slowly she let out a long breath and started to recite:  
  
The past is done, the future is near, My demand you must hear, My claim to be, Bring out the siren within me.  
  
A soft glow developed around Celestial and began to get brighter. Lightning lit up the sky and smoke filled the room. As the room cleared, smiles come across the Ladies faces, for what they saw pleased them. They saw a young girl dressed in a light purple toga type dress with wings coming from behind her.  
  
"Our fourth Lady has finally joined our ranks," Aura said delicately.  
  
"Yes, I have. Now do your part and let them go," Celestial said unsympathetically.  
  
"Yes, we will take away their bonds. Arsena," Selena said without taking her eyes from Celestial, "you have the same heart as your mother, but we will change that. Soon the demon within you will take over." Arsena took the dagger from Selena and moved to cut Piper's ties. She lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. With that the barrier holding back Phoebe and Paige fell. Seizing the moment, Paige yelled out.  
  
"Celestial, Leo is your father!" Everyone went dead silent. Celestial slowly faced the Ladies and said just as slowly.  
  
"You knew."  
  
"Of course we knew. But we had to ensure that you would make your claim first," Selena explained, "but you know, we would be very famous in the demonic world if we destroyed the Charmed Ones. Luckily, we have all three. Arsena, Aura!" Suddenly Arsena grabbed Piper's arm and plunged the dagger into it. Piper screamed, but her gag muffled her. Phoebe and Paige immediately went to Piper, who was now kneeling on the floor clutching her arm and trying to get the gag off at the same time. A soft light gathered around Piper as it did Celestial. The Ladies just stood back and watched, for they knew once one Charmed One was gone, the power of three would be severely weakened.  
  
"And for the last thing," Selena commented as she drew out the dark- lighter's crossbow and aimed it at Leo. Phoebe didn't need a premonition to figure what was going to happen; she started towards where Leo laid.  
  
"You can't do anything, witch. We changed the poison of the arrow. This new poison won't just kill a white-lighter, but it will kill anything it enters," Arsena stated. Hearing this, Phoebe hesitated, but kept going even as Selena loosed her arrow. Then suddenly an invisible force hit her, but the arrow kept going.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe heard Selena yell. She knew something went wrong, so Phoebe looked up from where she landed and saw something horrible. The kneeling before a struggling Leo was Celestial.  
  
She pushed me out of the way to shield him, thought Phoebe.  
  
"Celestial, what were you thinking?!?" Selena yelled.  
  
"As I told you before, I will never become a demon like you," Celestial threw back painfully. She looked around until her eyes fell on Piper. Celestial let out a high shrill, which shattered Piper's gag. "Hurry Piper. Make your claim to be a witch." As pain shot through Celestial's body, she barely noticed that Piper regained her former self. She then looked down at her wound and saw that there was no way for her to survive this disaster. A small shift in the air made her look up. She saw all three Charmed Ones standing against the Ladies holding hands drawing upon each other's power and spoke:  
  
The power of three, Will set us free, Upon this coming dawn, The sirens before us now be gone.  
  
With that all three sirens had time for one last scream before they exploded into millions of pieces and vanished.  
  
"What kind of spell was that?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Sorry, we were in a rush," Paige muttered back.  
  
"Not now you two," Piper scolded. As they turned around, they saw Leo already cradling Celestial in his arms. Piper saw the arrow lying beside them. She guessed that Leo had pulled it out so he could heal her. But as he tried to heal her, he was intercepted.  
  
"No, you can't heal a demon," Celestial whispered.  
  
"But you're not a demon.you're," Leo stuttered.  
  
"Stop. You know as well as I do your powers won't work," Celestial said softly, "I'm sorry, though, that I didn't find you earlier, but I am glad that I have finally met you." Celestial lifted her hand so she could touch her father's cheek. She found it very hard to breathe and see now, but she pushed one last word, "Daddy." And then Celestial let out a soft breath, just as Leo reached up to grasp her hand. She then went limp in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad to have met you as well.daughter," Leo whispered and closed his eyes. Piper and her sisters stood aside letting Leo have this moment alone for a while.  
  
Things went too fast. Everything hit so hard. We tried hard, yet we failed. Piper thought as tears formed at her eyes. Then unexpectedly something like a cold chill went through her. Piper gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Something.nothing bad or evil.but something good and peaceful went right through me," Piper tried to explain, "it was like when Prue was trying to contact us when she was in the other dimension with the horseman."  
  
"Prue? Horseman?" Paige was confused.  
  
"A while ago, when Prue was still alive, we encountered the four horsemen, the bringers of the Apocalypse. When each said a spell to vanquish each other, it accidentally opened a dimensional portal in which one of the horsemen and Prue fell into. The rest of the horsemen and Piper and I had to work together to get them back. Eventually we got Prue back and the four were vanquished. But while they were in the other dimension, Prue got our attention by floating through us. Every time she did that we always got a good and warm feeling," Phoebe explained.  
  
"So, you think it was Prue?" Paige asked. But before anyone could answer, white orbs swirled around in front of where Leo and Celestial where. When the orbs cleared, there standing before them was a young woman who looked a lot like Celestial. She had a light brown skin with long dark brown hair that almost looked black. And her eyes were just like Celestial's; they were blue.  
  
"Hello Leo," the woman said.  
  
"Ceria." Leo stared at the woman.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry all this happened all so quickly, but I wasn't able to tell you," Ceria looked down at the limp form in Leo's arms and said, "and I'm sorry to you as well Celestial. But since you have tried so hard to get to your father and since it is your birthday, the Elders granted me a special privilege. So, to you my daughter, a second chance. This time no demon sides or secrets." Ceria reached out her hand towards her daughter and a brilliant white light blazed from her hand. All eyes turned to Celestial. Nothing happened at first, then she drew in a breath slowly and opened her eyes. Celestial blinked once.then twice. She looked around like newborn until her eyes set upon Leo.  
  
"Dad.I thought."  
  
"Yes, you did," Leo smiled upon his daughter then pulled her into hug. Then he turned her over so she could see her mother. At first Celestial didn't recognize her, but then all she could do was stare in awe.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Hello, dear. Again I'm sorry for what has happened. I wanted so much to help and guide you, but the Elders wouldn't let me," Ceria said kindly to her daughter and then she continued, "Now someone else here wants to see you and you three as well." Ceria nodded to the three sisters, who were waiting on the side.  
  
Then again white orbs began to swirl around in the center. When they settled, all three sisters gasped. They saw standing before them was a young woman with black hair coming just below her shoulders and a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Prue," Piper said in wonder.  
  
***************************************************************** 


	7. New Witch

Disclaimer: If you heard of these character or ideas, they're not mine.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Piper, Phoebe," Prue said, but didn't get any further, because both Piper and Phoebe threw themselves onto their older sister.  
  
"But aren't you a." Phoebe said surprised that they could hug her.  
  
"A ghost? Yeah, but I told the Elders that this meeting would be rather physical so, they made me solid enough." Prue explained, "Oh you guys, I'm so sorry that I died, but you know that if wasn't my time I would have lived." Prue pulled from the embrace and looked at her sisters through teary eyes. Her eyes wandered beyond her sisters and started towards Paige.  
  
"So, you're my replacement," Prue started.  
  
"I.I could never replace you," Paige stuttered.  
  
"Paige, you were meant to replace me. Not just as a Charmed One but as a sister. Could you think of Piper and Phoebe trusting another witch if she wasn't a Halliwell sister? You may not have the name, but you do have the blood and magic of one." Paige just chuckled and Prue embraced her youngest sister, "It is good to see you, sister."  
  
"Ahem, Prue. Sorry to ruin the meeting, but we do have a limited time here," Ceria interrupted.  
  
"Right," Prue straightened and patted Paige on the shoulder, then moved to Celestial.  
  
"Celestial, this is my gift to you," Prue said as she kneeled down to meet Celestial's eyes and held out her hands. "I'm going to grant you one last thing." At first Celestial hesitated, but Leo placed his hands on her shoulders with reassurance. Celestial looked into Prue's eyes and saw that she had nothing to be afraid of. She then placed her own hands on Prue's. A flash of light filled the room, and when it cleared nothing seemed to have happened.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Piper said impatiently, but was nudged hard by Phoebe.  
  
"I granted Celestial her last wish," Prue explained not looking away from Celestial.  
  
"I'm a witch now. Aren't I?" Celestial said with a huge grin.  
  
"Yes, and you deserved it. All your life you have run from the Ladies and demons. Even though you were half of a demon, you wanted to destroy all evil. Now I'm not saying that you can vanquish any wickedness you encounter, but you can help prevent it," Prue explained.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," Celestial said with a shaky voice, then jumped to hug Prue.  
  
"Like I said, you deserve it," Pure replied.  
  
"Prue, it's time," Ceria called. When Prue was next to her, Ceria turned to Piper and said, "Take care of your son now, he has a huge future ahead. And make sure Leo doesn't spoil him or Celestial." Piper nodded and looked at Prue to say.  
  
"It was you wasn't it. The one who kept comforting me."  
  
"Actually it was me," Ceria spoke up, "I knew that you had to absorb a lot with discovering about me and Celestial and dealing with your son. I had to keep your spirits up. But Prue was the one who went through you the last time."  
  
Piper smiled and said, "Thanks." White orbs began to swirl around the two women.  
  
"Wait a moment," Phoebe called, "What powers did you give her? I think we had enough surprises."  
  
"What powers do you think I gave her. The ones I'm most familiar with so, if she needs help she can call me," Prue said with a smile. And with that the two disappeared. Then a thought hit Phoebe.  
  
"Hey," she said with a frown, "how come she gets active powers when I'm your sister?"  
  
"Oh Phoebe," Piper said as she rolled her eyes, "just think now, we can summon Prue when we need her." Phoebe nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Hey are we going to stay here, or can we go home?" Paige asked cheerfully. Everyone nodded ready to finally go and be worry free for the night.  
  
******************************************************** 


End file.
